A Perfect Grindr Connection
by gayfic33
Summary: Moving to DC meant learning all new things about himself. Stiles is ready to try something new and Dr. Will Kirby is looking to teach him everything he needs to know.


Stiles has been loving his life in DC. He has gained a few close friends already and loves the classes he gets to take. And in the recent three weeks at school Stiles has also realized one big thing about himself, thanks to a boy in his English class… he likes guys along with girls. Learning about this thing about himself, Stiles has become a new man. It was simple to come out to his new friends but has yet to tell any of his old friends of his father. A few days ago, Stiles decided to download Grindr. Stiles wants to do something with a guy, but nothing very serious. For days Stiles was getting all kinds of messages from guys, but not from anyone that particularly caught his eyes. That is until today when he saw a 28-year-old guy with slicked back black hair, a face for days, and a nice suit that looks really expensive. His name is Will and he is a physician. Stiles swipes right on him and there isn't a match yet. #0 minutes later Stiles checks his phone to see a message from Will.

_**WILL**__: At the Ritz Carlton on 22__nd__. Room 8029. Come whenever. _

Stiles sends a smiley face and thumbs up emoji before going to the bathroom. Stiles takes a quick shower, spikes his hair up with a lot of gel and then looks through his closet. Stiles settles on jeans, a grey V-neck, and a black leather jacket. He calls his Uber and checks himself in the mirror until the car arrives. In the car, Stiles just continues looking at Will's Grindr page. He reads every little thing and scans every part of his image.

Stiles is so excited that when he arrives he jumps out of the car and almost begins speed walking to the elevator. He quickly gets in, goes up, and walks to the room. Stiles checks himself out on the phone, pushing some pieces of hair up before starring at the door. It hits him like a car when his hand goes into the air. He begins rethinking everything about the day, but before he can think about changing his mind, he reaches forward and knocks on the door. Within seconds the door opens and there is Will standing there looking ten times more handsome than his picture, and taller.

"Hey Stiles, come in." Stiles walks into a suite that he's only ever seen in movies.

"Hey." Stiles' nerves begin to calm down as he begins to get massively hard.

"So have you done this before?"

"Never."

"Ever been with a guy?" They both just stand there not moving.

"Never."

"Perfect." Stiles relaxes completely as he hears Will say that. "I'm here for a week for a conference, that should be plenty of time to teach you about sex with a man. All types."

"Oh… wow." Stiles is surprised and doesn't know what to say.

"Of course we'll start easy." Will begins to take off his coat. "Now I have a couple of hours till I have to be somewhere so… wanna begin?" Will begins unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yeah…"

"I love your hair by the way," Will says as he shows off his hairless rock hard abs.

"Thanks, I love yours too." Stiles begins taking his jacket off.

"No." Stile stops moving. "Let me do it for you."

Will walks up to Stiles and helps him take his jacket off. Stiles begins breathing slowly as Will's fingers slide across his stomach and help pull his shirt off. Will then impressively whips Stiles' belt off with one pull. He slowly unhooks Stiles pants while looking up at him, staring eye to eye. Will is surprised by how muscular Stiles' calves are as he pulls his pants off.

"Has anyone ever done this for you before?" Will pulls down Stiles' boxers and grabs his penis with his hand.

"Nope…" His word trails off as Will's lips touch the tip of his penis.

Though Will has never done this for a man before, he knows exactly how he likes it to be done to him. He wraps his tongue around the shaft just like he likes. He sucks hard as he moves back and forth, just like he likes it. And he plays with Stiles' balls, just like he likes it.

Stiles is so hard and horny that he can barely stand. He looks around to grab something, but there is nothing. Before his knees go in and he falls, he digs his fingers into Will's hair. Will's hair is ten times crunchier than Stiles' hair, which surprises him. He loves the feeling of it, digging in deeper and grabbing hold of it. Stiles can already feel himself ready to cum, so he tries holding back. He tries thinking about anything else, but everything brings him back to Will. His crunchy hair. His perfect face. His amazing suit. His rock-hard body. His… Stiles begins to shoot out cum like a hose.

Will is somewhat surprised but begins chugging it down like it is a glass of water and he's in the desert. He chugs down every bit of it while his tongue slides across the shaft. Stiles is pulling Will's hair so hard he is close to pulling it out, but that only turns Will on more. When Stiles finally finishes, Will licks all of his penis before pulling off, Stiles letting go of his hair. Will begins running his hands through his hair as he gets to his feet.

"Oh wow!" Will feels like shouting but holds back. "That was amazing! It tastes like apple pie!" Stiles just bites his lip and wipes the sweat off his forehead.

"Thanks."

"Now how much time do you need before lesson number two?"

Stiles smiles before moving forward, digging his hands through the back of Will's hair and begins kissing him. He moves his head back, stopping the kiss momentarily.

"Now."


End file.
